poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Sheet
Fill this out completly so that the DM and the other players know all about you. Sheet Name: Choose a name for your character, make sure to reference the example racial names to get an idea of what is canon. Race: Choose which Race carefully. Your race will determine what Pokemon you can have as a starter and which Pokemon you will have an affinity or incompatibility with. Choose between Drow, Dwarf, Elf, Human, Gnome and Orc. Age: Choose an age for your character, once again make sure you check the racial age limit so you don't end up with a 200 year old human. Gender: Pick your gender - just Male or Female please. Class: Choose your Class. You will be told on the Class page what each different class will give you in relation to your Pokemon and personal powers. When you draw your character be sure to bring their class into consideration. Deity: Choose between the list of deities on who to follow or just be Lay if you don't want to follow any of them. Starter Pokemon Check the racial list of what starting Pokemon you are allowed to have and choose one. (This is a title, don't write your chosen Pokemon here, write the name in "Species") *''Nickname:'' Did you give your Pokemon a Nickname? *''Species:'' Which Pokemon did you choose? *''Ability:'' Check Bulbapedia to see what ability your Pokemon has. *''Attacks:'' Your starter Pokemon starts with 3 attacks, it can learn up to 6 through completing missions. *''Description/Personality:'' What does your Pokemon look like/act like. Remember Shinies are not available from the start, they will be gifts and prizes later on. Pokemon Team ' NOT TO BE USED YET. Here is where you will put the rest of your team, at the start you only have your first starter Pokemon though. ''Species: Ability: Attacks: Description/Personality: ... repeat as necessary. '''Description: What do you look like? Got any defining features? Remember to reference your race descriptions, we don't want green-skinned humans or elves with cat ears. Personality: What do you like/dislike? Are you scared of anything? Does anything irk you? Write that all here~ Abilities: This section is for you to list anything your character is particually good at. If they are a magic user do they focus on manipulating fire? Are they really good at running? Do they have very deft hands for pick-pocketing? Have fun here, just don't make your character good at everything. You may select up to three abilities. Flaws: What is your character bad at? Or are they hideous and people don't like to be near them? Give your character some flaws to make them more rounded. You may select up to two flaws. History: What have they done up to this point in their lives? Remember that not everyone has to have had a traumatic childhood. Make sure you write in how you got your first Pokemon and where you were born. You can make up your own village names if you like. Equipment: Do you carry a sword or bow? Got any trinkets that mean the world to you? Consider what your Class would have. Write that here. Remember though, you are a newbie adventurer, you won't have gold plated armour quite yet. Additional information: Anything else we need to know about you.